Jaime Lewis
'Jaime', a character from the ''Wishful Thinking book, is Your Character's childhood friend and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Jaime has light brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a plaid shirt with a denim jacket and tan pants. Your Character tells him that he has the whole rugged, intrepid look going for him. In Chapter 7, if you've romanced Jaime (and not Aubrey) and mention your interest, Aubrey says Jaime is twenty percent hair and eighty percent muscle. Personality Jaime is warm and encouraging, and shares your sense of humor. In Chapter 7, you tell Aubrey (if you are romancing Jaime) that Jaime is gentle yet firm, competent and kind, and dogs love him. Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 3: Thought Process * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 7: Bright Idea * Chapter 9: Hold That Thought * Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think * Chapter 12: Second Thoughts (Offscreen; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Your Character Jaime is one of your love interests and a childhood friend. When you are discouraged, he reminds you that you're smart, funny, kind, and creative. You two first met when you heard him crying through the fence between your two houses. He had just been adopted by Paula and was having a hard time. You called through the fence and asked him if he wanted to share an ice cream bar. He wasn't expecting you to chuck it over the fence and use the deck furniture to jump over the fence too. At your ninth-birthday party, Frank Lipscomb dared you two to kiss. When he was ten years old, you two hunted for lake monsters and he saved you from an evil piece of driftwood. During your or his twelfth-birthday party, your mom accidentally ordered a stripper clown (who really tried hard to be a regular clown when he realized the mix-up). One time, you kidnapped him for his birthday and took him to play hide-and-seek in the woods with all your friends. When he was sixteen, you two went quasi-skinny dipping (that is, skinny dipping in underwear) in the lake, trying not to look at one another (although he remembers your underwear being lilac with green polka dots). During your freshman year of college, Jaime drove an hour to campus to cheer you up. He brought junk food and binge-watched reality TV with you. In Chapter 9's premium scene, he tells you in his thoughts that he wishes he could kiss you, and that he thinks he is in love with you. You have the choice to kiss him and from there, wonder why it took so long for you two to reach that place in your relationship, or tell him that you don't think of him that way. In the second choice, you two exchange "I love you"s as friends and you apologize because you don't want to ruin your friendship or lose him as your best friend; he tells you that you two will still be best friends even if you don't reciprocate his feelings. In Chapters 13 and 14, you recruit him to help you with your plan to expose Charlie Carmichael as well as Alec Burdock. If you choose to become intimate with him in Chapter 14 (premium scene), he tells you that he has been in love with you for ten years. Gallery Other Looks JaimeFullView.png|Full View Jaime Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Jaime Swimsuit.jpg|Underwear Miscellaneous WTPromo.png|Jaime Sneak Peek Trivia * He mentions that when he was younger, he had a guardian called Paula. When she passed away, he inherited her house. * He once was bitten on the cheek by a crawfish. You said it was because he was trying to kiss it and he claimed that it had the expression that it wanted a "boop" on the nose. *In Chapter 6 premium scene, when your character asks him about a project he'd love to tackle, he says he's been contemplating how he could combine his interest in environmentalism with something that benefits the community. ** If you ask him about his proudest project, he tells you that he rebuilt an entire wing of a house for a widow. She had taken up painting in the years since her husband's death and wanted Jaime to build her an art studio with big windows. * His surname was revealed to be Lewis in Chapter 7. * The name Jaime is of Hebrew and Latin origin, which means "supplanter" or "one who follows". It's the Portuguese and Spanish version of the name James. ** The surname Lewis is of English and Welsh origin, which means "fame war" or "brightness". It's a very common variant of Louis; others being Ludwig, Luis, Luigi, Lois and Aloysius. It's also the name of the northern part of Lewis and Harris, the largest island in Scotland. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Love Interests